Demon vs Angel
by xXDakotaXx
Summary: In her "devilishly clever, scintillatingly sexy new body" Kagome could have who she want when she wanted. Sesshomaru takes intrest in her as well as Naraku, Kag kills Kikyo and InuYasha, she also finds the female race sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was running threw the forest trying her best not to remember what she just saw the tears washed down her face once again she saw InuYasha with Kikyo this time they weren't hugging or talking… this time she was under him bare and he was kissing her as if the world was ending Kagome felt like it was, InuYasha told her he loved her but now Kogame knew it was all a lie. The last she remembered before passing out was a black cloud with lots of bats.

2 years later

Kagome woke up in a unknown place she couldn't see anything, but then she heard a evil laugh and couldn't help but shiver "Hello my dear Kagome how was your slumber?" '_**Slumber' what does this twisted pig mean? **_" I assure you Kagome that I am no pig, you have been sleep for at least two years.. I found you in the forest it seems that you were attacked by bat youkai" he chuckled

" I was so kind to save your pathetic life by turning you into a youkai yourself" Kagome looked down at herself she could see very little thanks to the light given by the door she was a youkai she could see her claws and her hair was sliver with two dark blue streaks that went perfectly on each side of her face her eyes were no longer brown but now a red that matched Naraku's, she opened her mouth and felt a sharp sting she removed her finger from her mouth to see dark red liquid.

Naraku grab her hand and she jumped from how cold his hand was, he brought her finger to his mouth sucked the blood away. Kagome pulled her hand away from him and opened her mouth to talk for the first time "What do you want with me _Naraku?_" she spit his name out with venom, and to her surprise her voice was beautiful as she sounded like an angel singing.

" Now, now Kagome dear do not get angry with me I am to be your mate and you will respect me." Kagome laughed hard " you want me to be your mate?! In your dreams pig! Now let me out of here before-" Kagome was interrupted by a kick in the stomach witch sent her flying across the room into what felt like brick wall, Kagome gasped for breath but Naraku did not give her the chance to breathe he punched her in her face then grabbed her by the neck and kissed her roughly he use his left hand to hold her neck and now his right hand was going up her skirt.

Kagome felt her panties being removed she tried to push him away but she couldn't she kicked and screamed but that only caused Naraku to laugh. He picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder she kicked and banged on his back for him to set her free but he didn't he began to walk out the door and down the hallway Kagome couldn't see anything her vision was blurry from her tears, she felt herself be thrown on something huge and soft.. "Please, please Naraku don't do this please…"

Naraku just laughed " Don't worry Kagome you will enjoy this I promise" Then she felt his ice cold hands go up her skirt into her womanhood she was dry so he knew she was pure. Kagome cried out in pain when something bigger than his fingers drove into her, Naraku pulled out and drove into her again he let his tongue run over her neck as he ripped her shirt off her and threw it behind him to his surprise he found this '_thing'_ holding to beautiful cream breast he quickly ripped it off and took one hole breast into his mouth Kagome arched her back and moaned she wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her breast out slowly she gripped his hair with force

" ahh Naraku do it again, please" Naraku smirked as he pulled almost out of her she wrapped her legs around his waist "NO! stay do it again please." Naraku chuckled and put his lips to her ear "beg me" Kagome did as she was told " please I'll do anything just don't stop know please I need you." Naraku nodded and drove back into her and kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth Kagome moaned into his mouth as her hands traveled down his back feeling every muscle and notice that she was half dress and he wasn't she used her claws to rip away Naraku's kimono… but before she knew it everything went black…

'_**Kagome…. Kagome how could you do this?!'**__ she heard InuYasha yell '__**you fucked Naraku! Are you that desperate ?!' **__'Are you calling me desperate you're the one who 'Fucked' a dead clay whore!' __**'That's enough were are you anyway bitch!' **__' None of your business just forget about me!' _and with that she was alone she could feel the voice gone, she was truly alone she was evil now and belonged to Naraku she could taste his need for death and she liked it Kagome smiled wickedly…


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up in a nice fluffy green bed , she looked around the room and there wasn't much in it around the windows there was dark green drapes that keep the sun out of the room there was a big gold door next to it and another one on the opposite wall . Next to the bed there was a desk with a lamp on top and that was it, Kagome carefully leaned up and she wish she didn't there was a sharp pain going threw her stomach to her back she looked down at her bare form and saw that there was a deep cut going threw her stomach she laid back down and laugh hard.

"Naraku! You bastard get your ass in here!" she laughed again this time it sounded evil, she toughed her deep wound and jumped a little. Soon she remembered what InuYasha said another evil laugh bubbled at her lips this time it was joined by Naraku. "My dear you seem to like pain, or your just a really happy sprit tell which is it?" Kagome didn't even look at him she played with the cut on her stomach, she pushed her finger in and ripped it more. Blood leaked from her new added cut she tried to do it again but a cold hand stopped her . " Dear don't do that" he pause to lick the blood from her finger and stomach " I guess that answered my question you do like pain" Kagome lifted herself up once again but this didn't acknowledge the pain she walked - more like dance- around the room. " Naraku where's the bathroom I need to take a bath" Naraku moved from the door way to Kagome and pushed her against the wall, he lowered his head so his tongue could reach her neck. Kagome felt his warm tongue lick her neck and stopped at her ear. " I could bathe you , you don't need a hot spring my tongue is hot enough.."

Kagome smirked " that does sound nice but I was thinking that we could both take a bath together and you could wash me with soap then I could wash you." Naraku pulled her close to him " I like my idea better." Kagome shook her head and pushed him away and to her surprise he went flying threw the wall Kagome tried not to laugh but couldn't help it she laughed at him and that pissed him off, " you dare laugh at your master?" he said his tone sharp like razors " Yes I do dare laugh at you, it was funny so I laughed is that a problem?" He didn't answer but flew top speed at Kagome, Kagome could see every move he made and she quickly move behind him, before he could even reach her she had his hair wrapped around her hand and pressed his head against the tile floor

"Naraku I think you need more jewel shards, you are to weak. I can't believe I fucked you, such a weak little hanyou ." Kagome threw him somewhere behind her then walked out the room she pasted many of his servants , and only one caught her eye . He was a young youkai well he was older than her but she could tell he was young to others . She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him close to her face she stood on the tips of her toes and she still didn't reach his face so she had a new idea, she pulled him down until he was on his knees and she looked down at him. "Do you mind helping me get dressed and bathe?" he looked up at her then down taking in her nude form he grinned at her and shook his head "Of course my lady" Kagome let him go and he stood up he was at least two feet taller than her, his kimono was dark purple with gold lions on it his hair was yellow with black tips his eye were the oddest color of blue it was like a light blue but his eyes glowed, he took Kagome's hand and led her to the bathroom. " what is your name my Lady ?"

Kagome looked up at the beautiful boy and raised one of her sliver eye brows " My name is Kagome, and yours?" The boy looked confused as he stopped at another golden door and opened it " Lady Kagome, here's the hot spring do you wish for me to bathe you?" 'the boy looks hopeful but he did not answer my question' " yes you can wash me but you did not answer my question." " my name is Daisuke, and what color kimono would you like to wear?" Kagome looked at him and shrugged " Hmmm ok, how about Dark blue with sliver dragons and red cherry blossom's that way it will match you perfectly." Kagome nodded and stepped into the hot spring the water was hot but she wanted it hotter, " Um, Daisuke could you make the water hotter?" He nodded and sucked in a breathe and raised his hands a thin line fire spread from his hands to the water the water began to bubble even harder than it had before. " is that nice Lady Kagome?" she nodded and relaxed deep into water she heard Daisuke leave she knew he was going to get her kimono and bath supplies. She could smell Naraku scent which means he's coming for her. The heavy gold door open and she knew it wasn't Daisuke, "Kagome!" he spit her name with venom "you will be punish for this!" Kagome continued her soaking and didn't pay attention to Naraku for all she knew he was as much of a threat as a fly on the wall. Another familiar scent was arriving, Daisuke opened the door with her Kimono and bath supplies he saw Naraku but did not fear him he could tell Kagome was way more powerful than him and Naraku and he would rather serve her than a hanyou . " Lady Kagome I have returned with the supplies I need to bathe you." Kagome giggled while Daisuke walked pass Naraku, " Daisuke!" Naraku growled " I'm sorry Master Naraku but I serve under the orders of Lady Kagome now." and with Daisuke walked to Kagome and began her bath.

1 hour and thirty-two minutes later

Kagome had Daisuke tie up her hair into a high pony tail , she had her blue kimono on with black shoes. Earlier she asked him to bring her a sword and prepare to leave Naraku's home. Once he was back he led the way to the exit, soon they were outside and surrounded by all types of youkai. " Daisuke do you mind handling these sorry excuses for a youkai?" he shook his head and put a barrier around Kagome he held two fingers up and the youkai came rushing towards them, black and white fire danced to the music of screams. Daisuke lower his hand back to its side and removed the barrier around Kogame, she walked pass him to lead to where she wanted to go. She knew one person she wanted to kill for breaking her human heart,_** exactly your 'human' heart you are no longer human why kill someone because of what they did to you while you were human? Why not just let it go? **__who are you and what are you doing in my head? __**I'm your inner youkai duh! Think Kagome gosh! **_Kagome growled and decided that the voice in her head was right instead of kill InuYasha she would thank him.

**With InuYasha **__

"Where the hell is Kagome!"InuYasha yelled "she been gone for two years now! In tired of looking for that whore!" Kikyo giggled at the name he choose to give to Kagome " InuYasha dear don't get all worked up about someone as low as _Kagome" _Kikyo told InuYasha, InuYasha jumped in front of Kikyo smelling the scent of someone familiar. '_it smells like Kagome but it 's the scent of a powerful youkai it can't be-'_ "Hello InuYasha" he heard Kagome sweet voice say his name…

**With Kagome**

Kagome could smell InuYasha and his clay whore, she began to laugh again, Daisuke looked at here in question she could feel him staring at her " My Lady? Do you fine something funny?" Kagome looked back at Daisuke " No, it was a inside joke." He nodded and began to look ahead as well as Kagome. Kagome walked threw some bushes to see InuYasha in front of his clay whore

" Hello InuYasha" Kagome said as sweet as she could it took everything in her not to attack him and Kikyo Daisuke could see her straining her self to not do something he smirked and said " Lady Kagome? With all do respect you simple ask me to kill the hanyou for you if it's to much." Kagome growled at him " I will do what I please Daisuke and speak when your not spoken to again and you will be punished." Kagome did not even look back at him when she spoke to him, " I came to thank you InuYasha, if it wasn't for you and your clay whore I wouldn't be a youkai ." and with that she turned her back to him and began to leave. " KAGOME!"

InuYasha was in front of her in a flash of course she saw his movement but did nothing to stop him, he slapped her causing a loud noise. Daisuke growled his eyes turning red InuYasha was pinned against a tree by Daisuke , he raised his claws to kill InuYasha but was stopped by a sweet song like laugh, he turned to see Kagome laughing while holding her tomato cheek " InuYasha, you dare hit not only a Youkai but a miko as well?" Daisuke was throw across the field with Kagome in his place. Her claws glowed blue and her eyes burned red she dug her claw into InuYasha's stomach he screamed and Kikyo shot a arrow at Kagome, Kagome moved behind Kikyo while the arrow was in the air, causing InuYasha to get hit with the arrow Kikyo screamed then run towards InuYasha to be stopped by Daisuke he used three fingers to cut off Kikyo head . It rolled on the ground with a horror face, Kagome picked it up and kissed her lips passionately then placed her head on the now dying InuYasha's lap. Kagome laughed before turning to Daisuke and kissing him on the cheek " Thank you" was all she said before she turned and walked to what smelled like a village full of food. Daisuke followed as he blushed .

**With Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru could smell his half brother 's blood mixed with the dead wench he loved when he came to the site before him he almost smiled, he could smell the faint smell of cherry blossom mixed with a sulfur smell he followed it. His curiosity getting the best of him.**

**I don't own InuYasha, Review if you want I don't mind negative comments, oh and thanks to who ever told me I was spelling Kagome wrong **


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru followed the scent of the youkai, _**This woman could be our mate, but did you smell Naraku on her she must have taken him- **__Do you really think Naraku would let his mate walk the earth without him? Yes she must have taken Naraku but then left. _Sesshomaru followed the scent to a Youkai village near by, there was huge gates the guard took one look at Sesshomaru and immediately opened the gate doors, the guard bowed and said "Lord Sesshomaru Welcome." Sesshomaru just kept walking with his blank expression , the village smelled of all kinds of wonderful youkai foods. Sesshomaru continued to follow the smell of the youkai and it led him to a huge shop which had humans massaging , rubbing, and dressing female and male youkai. He found the female youkai he was following she was being sized for armor and a new kimono. " why are you following me Sesshomaru?"

Kagome asked as she lifted her arm so the human woman could measure her breast, Sesshomaru lifted one eye brow " I was not following you wench" _**Yes you were**_. "Okay fine you weren't following me. What do you want?" Kagome was against the wall and what surprised her was she didn't even see his movement but her face revealed no shock , just boredom. " you will not talk to this Sesshomaru like he is a worthless human, do you understand?" Kagome refused to answer him instead she stuck one finger into her face then pulled down causing a new cut on her cheek Sesshomaru stared at her confused " Lady Kagome!" Daisuke ran into the shop, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and Daisuke ran to her aid " Daisuke get off of me" he did as he was told Kagome got up and turned back to the human as if nothing happened .

Lord Sesshomaru sat down and watched her _Did the young fire youkai say her name was Kagome? that's InuYasha 's wench right? _"Kagome?" She turned from the human woman to look at Sesshomaru. "Yes? _Lord_ Sesshomaru" he ignored the way he said he title " You use to travel with InuYasha?" it was more of a statement than a question. Kagome growled at his name, the human woman stopped and stared Kagome grabbed the woman by her neck and growled in her face " Did I tell you to stop?" the woman shook her head and went back to work when Kagome threw her down. " Yes I use to travel with hanyou, why?" Ignoring her question he asked another one " how did you become a youkai?" Kagome told him about how she saw InuYasha with Kikyo and how she woke a youkai in Naraku's room.

By the time she was done the woman was done making her armor and fighting kimono. Sesshomaru had interest in this woman he knew she wasn't as cruel as she was acting she was hurt that's why she was being a 'bad ass', Sesshomaru paid for Kagome's armor and kimono. " Lord Sesshomaru if you don't mind me asking why did you pay for my stuff?" Sesshomaru did not answer he just took her arm and led her out the shop with Daisuke close behind , Sesshomaru could hear the gossip between the youkai and humans about him and his new 'Woman' he did think she was quite beautiful dangerous but very beautiful _**We can train her and make her ours, **__silence I do not wish to speak with you right now. __**Fine you cocky bastard**_ then the voice was quiet .. " Lady Kagome?" Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and turned to Daisuke, "Yes?" Daisuke walked up to Kagome so other youkai could not here him.

" Naraku is coming for you, should we flee?" Kagome laughed " Of course not Daisuke, why don't you relax I saw a couple of girls staring perhaps you can bed a few of them. We will be staying for three days" Daisuke Nodded and turned to find woman, Kagome could tell he was in heat and was struggling to stay in his right state of mind. Kagome turned to the demon Lord and wondered what he wanted with her. "You are in heat…aren't you?"

Sesshomaru did not answer he just simply grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him he whispered in her ear " Yes" it sounded like he purred the word. Kagome pushed him away and turn to walk toward her hut, she could feel people staring at her and she growled loudly no one dared to step up to a new youkai and it was a plus that she was a miko. She finally reached her hut it wasn't much just a big enough room to fit at least ten people the floor was made of dark brown wood the wall was made of black tile in each corner of the room was little candles that gave the room a nice little glow in the middle of the hut was a mini hot spring filled with red rose petals Kagome turned around and removed her kimono it has been a long day she left Naraku killed InuYasha and his Whore and got armor and a new Kimono. When she finished taking off her panties and bra set them aside for the made to come and wash, Kagome felt bad about having other people do things she could do as well but half of her told her to shut up and just let it happen. Kagome didn't hear him enter her hut she didn't even notice that he joined her in her mini hot spring she was to wrapped up in her own thoughts…

" What are you thinking about?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and that Sesshomaru was sitting on the opposite side of the mini hot spring, she sighed "just my day today, I barely did anything and I'm so tired" before he new what he was doing he was behind Kagome pulling her into his lap. Kagome felt his huge cock under her butt and it turned her on . Sesshomaru began to massage her shoulders then licked the water off her neck and took down her pony tail, Kagome turned around so that her breast was in his face Sesshomaru growled she was making this difficult he did not planned on taking her now.

" you don't really have a choice _Lord Sesshomaru_" Kagome kissed him and didn't want to stop for air when she did stop she realized that she just threw herself at Lord Sesshomaru she quickly jumped off of him and apologize then climbed out the hot spring Sesshomaru was fast and grabbed her ankle she fell on her butt and he pulled her back into the hot spring. " you think you can just kiss me then leave without satisfying my need?" Kagome had no time to answer Sesshomaru kissed her with too much force she tried to pull back from him but he wouldn't let her, she whimper from the lack of air and just as she thought she was going to pass out he released her so she could breathe in the mean time he was nibbling at her neck making his way down to her full white breast he slowly licked her nipple Kagome moaned and threw her head back _**it seems like we have found our little youkai miko's hot spot heh heh.**_

she grabbed Sesshomaru hair and pulled until his mouth was back with hers Sesshomaru took this time let his hands travel they slid down her skinny back and as he did every muscle in her body rippled he slide his hand up one staying at her hip and the other one playing with her breast she released the kiss and sucked his neck, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he lifted her up and got out of the hot spring he laid her down on the bed and went for her womanhood his tasted every fold and liquid she had Kagome squirmed and moaned "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sess…sho…mmmma…ru!" it made him even hungrier hearing her moan and say his name he dug his face deeper into her she screamed from the pleasure she was getting. " here taste how sweet you are." he whispered then covered her mouth with his taking two fingers and sticking the m up Kagome then removing them and repeated the action.

Kagome was going crazy she wanted to mix herself with Sesshomaru she wanted to get so close that they would become one hole. "Sesshomaru please, give me what I want…what you want, what we both want" she said as a low moan slipped her mouth he took his fingers back and replaced it with a even bigger finger Kagome screamed as loud as she could as he pushed hard so more of his tip went into her Sesshomaru moaned she was so tiny but he refused to give up he could tell his release was near so he sucked it up and took a deep breathe and pushed all the way into her then pulled out again then pushed in.

Kagome didn't have the breath to do anything she just laid there with god like pain going threw her once the pain died down a little she began to move with Lord Sesshomaru then he collapsed on top of her.. She felt warm sticky stuff go into her she jumped at the little pain that went to her she release as well soaking Sesshomaru's cock with her own juices. Kagome tried to turn him over so she could breathe she thought he got the message because he turned and he was under her.. She pulled out of him she winced when he slipped out Sesshomaru's arms stayed around tight and firm.

Soon Kagome heard him drifted into sleep. '_How could I?' _she asked herself '_How could I sleep with another man?!' _Kagome felt the tears in her eyes they fell down her rose cheeks and onto Sesshomaru's bare chest '_I'm nothing but a whore to these men…' __**No Lord Sesshomaru is different did you see the way he looked at us?**__ YES like a blood Horny DOG!__** No there was passion in his eyes when we cried out in pain his face looked sad to see us in pain when you moaned he liked the idea of giving you pleasure can't you see he likes us!**__ Please be quiet I need to Sleep and with that the voice was gone…_

_I DON'T OWN INUYASHA _

_REVIEW if you want I don't mind being told off or anything just tell me what you think if you want _


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome wanted to put her face in the pillow but instead

she put her face in was Sesshomaru's stomach instead she stiffen and felt one two strong arms wrap around her tight she looked up from her place on top of him to his face. He was staring at her with curiosity "What is it that you're thinking miko?" Kagome sat up until both her legs were on each side of his waist then but her hands on his lower abdomen. "Well I was thinking that I'm just some whore that people know how to use, and I let them use me. And I don't why" Sesshomaru growled at thought of someone else toughing her _**Why are you mad she isn't ours, but we can make her ours come on! Come on! Hurry!**_ Sesshomaru growled again but this time at the voice. "Miko I assure you that you are no whore, you are in heat as well as me and your servant. Your body tells you when anyone comes around take them you won't care who or when." Kagome looked relieved and confused at the same time "But I just became a youkai two days ago, how could I be in heat so fast?" Sesshomaru looked at her she was so cute when she is confused "Your inner youkai chooses when you're going to be in heat, So you will be in heat at the end of autumn and the end of spring" she nodded and pushed away from him she needed a bath, not the one in the hut but a big one and she wished no one was would be in the hot spring when she got there _**We could just scare them away**__ Shut up._ Kagome gathered her clean clothes that the made put out for her to wear, the kimono was black with red trees on it the birds were gold and inner kimono was sliver. She turned to get her bath supplies she put on a small pink robe and left the hut. _**Did you notice how nice Lord Sesshomaru was being to us, it was like he cared about us. **__ Yes I did notice that to…_ soon she was at the hot springs and to her dismay there was three youkai woman there, one had Long blonde hair with black eyes she was stunningthe next one had red short hair with dark blue eyes the last one had black long hair with brown eyes. Kagome took off her robe and stepped into the boiling water. She found all three of the girls interesting. She walked over to them and down and smirked when all three of the girls blushed "Um, hi my name is Gina." The girl with the blonde hair said, Kagome winked at her which caused her to come closer the other to girls giggled and came closer as well, Gina put her hand on Kagome's cheek and turned her head. Kagome smiled at Gina and leaned in to taste her beautiful pink lips, Gina moaned and opened her mouth so Kagome could stick her tongue in, Kagome pulled back to breathe and turned to the other girls the look of lust on their faces the one with the black hair played with Kagome's hair and the red head pulled Kagome onto her lap. Kagome giggled and kissed the unknown girl getting rough with the girl whimpered pulled Kagome closer, the girl pulled back from Kagome and began to suck on her neck, Kagome grabbed the girls breast and massaged them in her hands, the blacked hair girl came closer to Kagome and leaned over Kagome's shoulder to kiss her while Kagome was kissing the girl behind her Gina stuck her index finger in her own self and pleasured herself. As tempting as the other girls was Kagome pushed them away and pulled Gina onto her own lap Gina giggled "Girls I think she has chosen me, I think you should leave now." The other girls growled but did as they were told. Kagome lifted Gina up by the waist and sat her down on her shoulders so Gina's womanhood was in Kagome face. Kagome began to lick Gina's folds and as she did she got hungrier and hungrier. Gina couldn't take the pleasure so she pushed back causing Kagome to stop, She growled stuck her fingers into Kagome causing her to moan. More girls began to enter the hot spring and watched the two sexy girls have sex, Gina stopped and whispered in Kagome's ear "Lets continue this in my room I don't like an audience." Kagome nodded but before she could get up she was laying on a bed and it wasn't hers "How-" Kagome was interrupted by Gina kissing her Kagome soon forgot her questioned and kissed her back. "Kagome" Gina moaned She looked like the devil's wife but she sounded to sweet . and she kissed her with all the desperation of a caged animal, loosing her passion like an avalanche on Kagome. She dragged Gina into a embrace, and held her fiercely. Lifting Kagome's body up Gina slid a leg around her hip Kagome grasped her bottom. She pulled Gina's womanhood to her own and rubbed herself against Gina, Gina moaned and began to hump Kagome, once Gina could feel Kagome start to cum she quickly sucked on Kagome's womanhood with burning force, drinking all Kagome's juices Gina turned so Kagome was on top of her as she held her then sleep took over both of them…

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up to see that everything was red; she soon realized that the cover was over her face. She pushed it aside and saw a beautiful room the floor was made of light brown marble and walls of brown glossy wood she saw all kinds of beautiful woman posters on the wall. "Wow" was all Kagome could say she smelled Roast turkey with rice balls, "My Lady you're awake, now?" Kagome turned to see the Red headed girl with a plate of food, Kagome's stomach growled once she saw the food; she blushed while the red headed girl laughed "My Lady, what is your name?" the red headed girl asked as she picked up the chop sticks and fed Kagome. "My name is Kagome what's yours" Kagome opened her mouth for another bite. "My name is Aika." Kagome nodded and chewed her food before talking again.

"Is there a mini spring in here?" Aika nodded and set the food down and motion for Kagome to follow. Aika led the way down the dark hall, into a room with low music and barely any light Gina and the other girl was in the mini hot spring drinking what smelled like sake, Aika took off her own clothes and joined them. Kagome was already nude so she just walked into the bubbling water. The black haired girl handed Kagome a small cup of sake, "So Lady Kagome, did you enjoy your time spent with Gina?" the Black haired girl asked; Kagome smirked and nodded "What is your name cutie?" Kagome asked the girl, she giggled "I'm Kiyomi" Kagome smiled as Kiyomi moved closer to her. "Well Kiyomi your name suits you very well. Aika smiled and move to sit on Kagome's right side as Kiyomi was on her left and Gina on the opposite side of her. Kagome was pulled into Aika's lap, she was chewing something then pressed her lips to Kagome's and spit what tasted like turkey into her mouth Kagome swallowed it and smiled at the older woman, Kagome could feel the other girls jealousy. She moved back to her normal seat and Aika and Kiyomi moved closer, Kiyomi wrapped her hands around Kagome's stomach and Aika draped her legs over Kagome's and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck.

"Lady Kagome you are so beautiful, would you mind if I bed you tonight?" Aika asked Kagome was still in heat so her hormones took over she answered the beautiful woman with her lips, Kagome could feel the woman's tongue in her mouth then she pulled back. Kagome smirked at the woman when she blushed. "But Lady Kagome I wanted to bed you tonight.." Kiyomi whimpered _**whats with these chicks! are theyall gay?!** what does this make me? I'm I bi as well? **Ha Ha Ha No your not...your just using these women for sex and you like it**. Then I am Bi if we like it!**No 'we' don't like it you do. I rather have Sesshomaru's dick up me rather than these women, why don't we take him tonight**? Yes I like that idea, but what about these women? I told Aika that I would bed her tonight**. bed all three of them now if you must stick to your word but then get the hel out of here and back to Sexy **Sesshomaru Sigh I guess your **right I always am now take these women and hurry**_!Kagme growled and crashed her lips to Kiyomi and pulled Aika close then kissed her " I will take you both now"

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to come back it took her 7 hours at the hot spring, "What is she doing?!" he yelled to no one. the door of the hut opened and in stepped a light green haired Youkai she had dark green eyes and a little light blue robe on she took it off revealing her bare body Sesshomaru;s inner youkai screamed for him to take her but his face gave away nothing. "What do you want wench" he said in his icy cold tone "I'm here so you can bed me milord," the woman said in a soft voice. Sesshomaru stood in his still nude form and walked over to the young youkai woman he grabbed her long hair that touched the floor and pulled it so that her feet were off the floor. he pulled her high enough so that she was over his head "You think you can handle this Sesshomaru?" Te woman shook her head "NO milord, but please let me try." Sesshomaru stared at the giirl for a moment then answered "Very well" he dropped her but she landed perfectly on the ground she walked around him to the bed and laid on it she turned on her back and motioned for him to come...

* * *

Kagome finish drinking Kiyomi juices and laid there next to her, Kiyomi pulled Kagome close to her so she cooldnhold her until she fell asleep which wasn't long at all. Kagome unwrapped the girl's arm's and stood up. She dressed slowly she wasn't in any she was done she looked at the bed and saw both Aika and Kiyomi sleep she picked up her plate she had earlier and set it outside of the room she turned began to leave until she was stopped and pulled into a was nude and she didn't want Kagome to go " Please Kagome don't leave me, I love with me please." Kagome hugged the taller woman back, " I'm sorry Gina but I should leave, someone is waiting for me."

"well can i at least come? I'll be known as your one will konow that im your lover please? I'll die without you." kagome nodded " Get dressed and you will nothing else than my lover and servant, I must tell you that I have no feelings for you. and that I feel something for the Youkai Lord Sesshomaru." Gina nodded again "Nothing more than a lover got it!" and with that she ran off to get dressed Kagome sighed _maybe Daisuke could take ths woman and make her his._ Gina was back with her clothes and armor and a sword. Kagome nodded and walked out the hut to return to her own, it was a 12 minute walk. when Kagome got to her hut's door she heard moaning "Ahhh! Sesshomaru!thats so nice please! do it again!SESSHOMARU!!" Kagoome's eyes went bloody red as she heard some wench call her Sesshomaru's name she clawed down the door, she saw Sesshomaru on top of a water youkai "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Kagome yelled but before anyone could answer,Kagome had the woman pinned on the floor with her claw going threw the water youkai's heart**_. Yeah! take that water bitch! Now for Sesshomaru..._**Kagome got up and turned to see a grinning Sesshomaru and a jealous Gina. "What the fuck Sesshomaru?! what was that?!" Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Gina " I smell this youkai on you, you bedded her and two other wrong with me beding another female? you should have just joined in." Kagoma growled at him, she was about to leap at him when she got a better idea she called Guna over, Gina quickly rushed to her lovers side, kagome moved some hair from her face then kissed Gina. Gina moaned into Kagome's mouth and wrapped her arm's around her. Sesshomaru growled and trew Gina to floor and slapped Kagome. " you will not do that in front of me, the person you are to kiss is me." Kagome smiled at him, then walked over to Gina and picked up the girl who was now passed out and set her onthe bed she took off her shoes then pushed the cover over, then she took off her own outter kimono and shoe's then laid on top of the covers, Sesshomaru laid next Kagome still nude and soon after they all were asleep...

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru eased his breathing to trick Kagome, Once she thought he was sleep she let her own self fall asleep. Once he heard her breathing slow he turn on his other side to watch her sleeping form._ Why is she sleeping with women when she has me?__** Maybe she thinks your bad in bed you should let me take over sometime. **_Sesshomaru growled at the voice _It is not my action's in bed . _

Gina pulled Kagome to her in her sleep. Sesshomaru growled and pulled Kagome into his chest, Gina turned over once Kagome was gone. Sesshomaru felt small arms wrapped around his waist he looked down at Kagome and she snuggled closer to him. " Sesshomaru…" she whispered in her sleep " Don't leave…I want to get to know you better…" _I've only known this girl for one day and I've already bedded her, I need to get to know her better.__** well you've known her for three years remember she was with InuYasha first.**_ Sesshomaru ignore what he was telling himself. He didn't want this moment to end, "Sesshomaru?" he looked down at the angel in his arm's, "yes" Kagome rubbed her eye while she spoke " I'm sorry I bedded them, I didn't know what I was doing, and while I was with them I thought of only you." Kagome was somewhere in between sleep and reality .

"It's okay miko, go back to sleep." she nodded buried her face into his chest , "Sesshomaru, I like you." and with that she was sleep, Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him. Then closed his and drifted to sleep himself

_**000 Kagome's Dream 000**_

_She stood on the edge of the cliff, the blue sky surrounding her. The wind blew hard, tumbling her hair around her face. She tried to back up but Naraku kept coming closer , she heard a baby crying. So she looked down and in her arms was a baby girl, she had Kagome's red eyes but what looked like Sesshomaru's marking's . in a flash the baby was gone and in Naraku hands …_

_**000 End of Kagome's dream 000**_

Kagome woke up screaming and in Sesshomaru's arm's he pulled her closer to him Gina was getting a wet hot towel to wipe away her sweat, Sesshomaru glared at her when she didn't leave. "Lady Kagome, I bought you some turkey. And are you alright?" She bent down to kiss her but Sesshomaru growled in warning_** Since when did you get so protective?**__ I will not allow this female to kiss what is __mine __**You mean ours,**_ "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said before she fell back asleep, Sesshomaru looked up to the now growling Gina "You will not take my Kagome from me!" she hissed,

"give her back and there will be no problem's." Sesshomaru stared at Gina. Gina moved closer to attack before she could jump Kagome had her claw threw Gina's heart, Kagome's eyes bled red "you dare to raise your voice at Lord Sesshomaru?!" Gina eyes filled with tears "Kagome, I thought you loved me-" she was interrupted by an angelic laugh "Don't be so dumb, as if I would settle for a youkai like you."

Kagome pulled her claw out and let Gina fall to the ground. "then why? Why did you make love to me?" Kagome turned her back to the dying woman and searched for a towel or something to wipe her hands with. "Gina I'm in heat, I would bed anyone to satisfy my needs, yes I know it's sad but what can I do?" Kagome couldn't find anything so she walked back to Gina and used her kimono to wipe away the blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru I think we should leave now, if that's ok with you." Kagome smirked at him. Sesshomaru got up from his position on the floor and walked over to get his now clean kimono, he stepped over Gina to stand by Kagome "miko, you defended me when it wasn't necessary. Do you think this Sesshomaru is not capable to defend himself?" he purred in her ear. " I apologize, I do not think your capable to defeat Gina." Kagome said then giggled when he growled, Kagome threw her hands up " ok I give." he lifted one of his eye brows "I give? Or you saying you withdraw from your challenged?" Kagome laughed at him he is always so serious "Yes something like that, now let's get going." she walked outside then stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew, in less than a minute Daisuke was at her side with all his and her stuff, she could smell the blood on his claws that he tried to wash off. " Daisuke?" Daisuke looked down at Kagome "Yes my Lady?" she grabbed his claw and licked it " you killed while we were here, who might I ask?" Daisuke smiled politely " The woman I bedded" Kagome let go of his hand and started walking to the exit of the village, she noticed Sesshomaru was already at the gate _that bastard _she giggled "inside joke as you say it?" Daisuke asked, Kagome nodded _this is going to be a long day, _she giggled again_ I wonder what Sesshomaru's hot spot is…_


	7. Chapter 7

I have been told that I'm moving to fast in my story and that I haven't been explaining enough well I'm going to slow down, and do some 'Flash backs' in each of Kagome's dreams to explain what's been happening better…enjoy and I apologize

**Sesshomaru could hear Kagome giggling and wondered what was so funny , "Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome called he turned and growled at her, she ran to him. "I forgot to get food and supplies for our trip." he looked down at her " are you talking to this Sesshomaru?" she rolled her eyes " Fine, **_**Lord **_Sesshomaru, now can we stop at the next village?" He nodded and began to walk again. "Lady Kagome?" Daisuke asked, Kagome nodded, he took that as a 'yes go on' "Where are we going?" Kagome stopped.

_where are we going ? __**I don't know we are just following Sessy. **__Sessy? __**yea that's what I call him now its cute huh?**__ yea kinda- but never mind that. Why are we following him, we can't just follow someone else's word just like that ! __**I thought we were going to get to know him better… **_"Daisuke, I-" "you are to come with this Sesshomaru, Kagome and I are courting ." Sesshomaru interrupted "Oh, okay" and with that they all started walking again. Kagome was in a daze _He said we are 'courting'__** I know! Isn't this great!**__ we don't even know each other! __**well now you got the chance, don't blow it!**_ Kagome shook her head,_ okay I got this, we dating now that's a good thing. __**Hell yeah! **__then why do I feel like that's bad?__** I don't know but you need to pull it together, and Daisuke calling you. **_

" Kagome!" Kagome felt someone grab her arm and snapped out of her daze " Lady Kagome are you alright?' she looked up at Daisuke, she snatched her arm away " yes, I'm fine" Daisuke nodded "we are at the village, you requested." Kagome looked around but didn't see any people round, and the village looked pretty up to date, so where was everyone? " Sesshoma-" Kagome began but was interrupted by around of applause. She followed the sound and came to big hut, she went inside to see almost everyone in the village there and a beautiful man on stage playing a harp.

Soon he was done and the crowd clapped again , "is there anyone else who would like to be in our town's talent show for 3,000 gold pieces?" Kagome looked over to Daisuke " why don't you go up there and do some fire tricks for these humans." Kagome said like she was commenting on his clothes he nodded and walked to the stage he jumped up and landed on the stage " Seems that we have a youkai" the host of the show said in a shaky voice, Daisuke ignored it and called fire to his hands, in moments fire was dancing across the staged . Kagome was bored but she could tell that the humans were entertained, She pushed her hair behind her shoulder and turned to leave them and their 'Show', She walked around the village looking for food and supplies _**wouldn't it be easier to just to go back to our time and get stuff from the house?**__ Yes but you know I don't get along with my mother. __**OH brother why don't you just get over it? **__Just shut up…_

_///Flash back///_

Kagome was only two when she watched her father die, it was in the winter so it was snowing . Kagome was on her to school when she saw her father being beaten by two men behind the corner store and her mom watching, at her age Kagome thought that Her daddy and the men were playing, once they were done one of the men stood and kissed her mother. Kagome thought that was kind of weird because only daddy kisses mom. She looked back up to see her mom getting in a car that was parked on the other side of the store, she could hear her mother's laughter . Once the men and her mother were gone she ran to her father giggling "Daddy?! You fell asleep in the snow, did you have fun playing with the nice men with mommy?" She said in a cute childish voice, Her father opened his eyes with blood running into them he didn't even blink the blood out he was to afraid that if he closed his eyes he wouldn't open them again, " Ka..go..me…"

He whispered "I… love you, take care…of little…brother." he said then he closed his eyes and went back to _'sleep'._

"Silly daddy! I don't have a little brother, But I have to go to pre- school! Bye bye and sleep good." She giggled then kissed his cheek and felt that it was cold so she took off her coat and put it on her father…

_///End of Flash black///_

She growled at the memory, she hated her mom with a passion and she wanted nothing more than to taste her mother's blood on her claws. But of course she would never go threw with her thought , Her mother had to take care of Sota plus she was her mother the woman who gave birth to her… Sighing Kagome shook her head trying to shake away the pain that came with the damn memory. She continued her search for supplies and tries to distract herself …

_**With Sesshomaru **_

He watched the boy as he made ring's of fire and fire birds that went threw them, he noticed that Kagome had left he guessed she went to gather some thing's for their trip. Around of applause brought Sesshomaru back to what was happening. " I think we know who our winner is!" the man yelled " Sat your name son." the man whispered to him " my name is Daisuke and I can assure you that I'm not your son human." nodding the man handed him the 3,000 gold pieces. Daisuke took the money then left walking over to Sesshomaru he handed him the money Sesshomaru stood and did not take the money . " give it to the miko, I'm sure she didn't have any money to buy her thing's so that will do." He said without looking back at Daisuke, He ran his fingers threw his Sliver hair then proceeded to follow Kagome's scent, let me rephrase that 'his' Kagome's scent. Daisuke nodded and followed him putting the gold into a pocket in his haori.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome walked up to and old woman, she was dressed in a light pink kimono with dark blue butterflies at the ends of it with a blue diamond, shaped as a butterfly in her hair the woman's eyes were hazel, her grey hair was pulled up into a side pony tail and wrapped in a bun . Her wrinkles were like mazes and Kagome wanted to trace the lines with her finger as a child would but she did not instead she asked "Do you sell dango here?" She asked the old odd pretty woman the woman nodded and led the way in her shop. Kagome could smell all the fine breads, cakes, and beans and knew this stuff wasn't cheap she reached for her bag of gold that was tied at her waist and looked in it, she had nothing but two gold pieces left _Fuck!_ her mind screamed _this place has a lot of good warm food and I don't have any money for anything!__** Well you have enough to buy a cup of that cinnamon tea.**_ her inner youkai joked and laughed_ your lucky that you aren't a physical person or else I would rip your throat out! _she hissed and the woman jumped from the sudden noise. "Is something wrong milady"The woman looked scared as she stared up at Kagome.

Kagome grinned at the old woman, she could smell her fear and enjoyed it. " Yes" she said in a creepy but sexy way " Something is wrong, I only have two gold pieces left but I need some dango and whatever else you have in this shop." she said as she came closer to the elderly woman. "Take…take whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." she woman whispered and backed away from Kagome "Awe that's no fun at all you caved in before I could threaten you, and do you think death would hurt" she asked taking one step closer to the woman.

Before the woman could answer Kagome spoke again " I wonder why human or youkai we all think that death hurts, how would we know?" she asked again and once more taking one step closer to her prey, the old woman backed up against the wooden table where the hot tea laid. _I'm having fun with this ._ she told herself _**really? I think its boring why don't you just kill her and take what you want instead of playing around with her, Sessy could show up any minute **__And?! Why would I give a fuck if he comes or not?! What's he going to do? Stop me? I think not! __**well your right he could careless if you kill this human or not**__ just shut up Yumi!__** What you named me? I'm touched. **_She said then laughed then Kagome no longer heard her. Focusing back to the human that was in front of her , that was now preying for her life.

"Yes, as I was saying how do we know if it hurts or not? No one has every sent a note back from the grave saying it did, so why do we fear it so much?" she asked again. "Milady please spear my life you can take all the gold I have and anything in the shop." The woman begged but it only made Kagome want the woman's blood even more. " How do you know I wasn't going to take everything without your permission? And what do you have to live for? You are an old woman, you've lived your live already . What more do you want?" Kagome asked and she really wanted to hear the old woman's answer. The woman was quiet then spoke " I…I can't explain it for a Youkai to understand, but we humans only have a certain amount of time to live as for you have for ever as long as you don't die. I have to make the best of my short time here for my family I wish for this shop to be a famous one so I can give…" the woman was cut off by Kagome's claw going threw her stomach. "That's really sweet old woman but I need to taste your blood, but you should be happy" the old woman eyes went wide and she coughed up blood " you can see if death hurts and if it's something we should fear." Kagome whispered then pulled her claw out of the woman's stomach causing her to fall with a loud thud against the floor.

Kagome licked her claws so that al the blood was gone. "What a waste, she wasn't all that tasty Kagome looked around the shop and found a purple bag with golden strings that wrapped around the top of it. She walked over to the bag and picked it up then peaked inside to see a lot of gold in it she closed it back and place it on the side of her hip. Then founded a bigger bag which she filed it with bread, dango, beans, tea spices, and chicken along with some rice and fish. She closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder .

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome turned around to the sound of her name then smiled sweetly "Yes Daisuke?" she said then stuck her index finger in her mouth and bit down on it causing blood to come out of it. "Lady Kagome!" He yelled then rushed over to her aid " Daisuke you treat me as if I'm a little girl, and you spoil me rotten like a father would his daughter. I'm not a little girl Daisuke." she pouted _very sexy _he thought as he pulled her finger out of her mouth then sucked on it himself until the blood stopped he rip a little piece of his kimono sleeve and wrapped it around her abused finger.

"Miko why did you kill this elderly woman?" Sesshomaru asked her, she looked at him from wear she stood, he was leaning against the door of the shop looking at the dead human and stolen goods. Kagome shrugged knowing that he caught the movement. "I wanted to taste her blood ." She answered simply like she was saying good bye to him or something. He nodded then walked out of the shop and began leaving the village he heard Kagome and Daisuke behind him, she likes blood? I wonder what type of youkai is she….

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

The day went by slowly, Kagome was tired of walking so Daisuke carried her._** why is he carrying us we don't need this we can walk**__ Shut up Yumi ! I don't want to walk anymore so he's carrying me.__** Hm-Mm your just lazy, we should workout, Oooooo and with Sessy! We could see him without his shirt again. **_Kagome's mouth began to water, _That does sound nice . _"This is where we will camp tonight," Sesshomaru said then walked into the forest. Kagome reached in her backpack and pulled out the rice and chicken, " Daisuke?"

She called his name and he walked to her side then sat down next to her. "Yes my Lady?" She Got up then walked toward the tree's "I need a fire.." she trailed off still on her search for wood " but I can't find any wood." she sounded more like she was taking to herself rather than him, "Kagome!" a childish voice called She turned around from her now forgotten task "Rin," she said shocked . The little girl ran over to Kagome and jumped in her arms, Kagome laughed but then a question came to her mind. " Rin? How did you know I was me?" she said using one arm to hold the child and the other to point at herself .

"Easy!" Rin yelled more that said, "you still look like Kagome, besides the blue and sliver hair. Plus Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that you were here waiting for us." She said/yelled Kagome nodded , but then smelled the burring of wood she put the over excited child down. Then she turned to see Daisuke Starting a fire-more like started a fire, now he was building something that looked like a wooden grill. "Here you go lady Kagome." he said then bowed and sat next to it adding more fire. Rin ran to him "Wow! You can make fire?!" she asked him but he didn't look up from the fire that made Rin frown. Kagome walked over to him then roughly grabbed his face between her claws and spoke in his face, "Daisuke, you are to show Rin great respect . If she asks you a question then you answer is that understood ." she hissed in his face he nodded in her hands, she then threw his face which made him fly towards the tree behind him.

Rin ran over to him while Kagome started putting the chicken on the grill Daisuke made, "Oh and thank you for the fire and grill". Rin was now at Daisuke side, He watched as she checked his body for scar's or bruises "You are welcome My Lady" he said to Kagome but his eyes never leaving Rin "Little child I am fine, you should not worry for I'm a youkai." Rin nodded then grabbed his arm "C'mon Kagome is done with dinner!" she pointed at Kagome making the plates of food. He let her drag him over to the fire then he sat down and she did as well. "Rin?" Kagome called, "Yes Kagome?" Kagome handed her a plate of food then Daisuke then her self .

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, Rin almost choked on her food "Lady Kagome! For have to say sorry and quick!" Rin dropped her food and rushed to Kagome's side " You have to call him _Lord _Sesshomaru, Rin didn't call him that once and got in big trouble, so say sorry and he might forgive you!" Kagome looked at Rin then at her spilled bowl, "Oh no Rin you spilled your dinner, you should really get that up" she said in a bored tone. "But Lady Kagome!-" "Rin I said go pick up your bowl, do you disobey me?" Rin shook her hand 'no' then ran to go clean up the mess.

As the sky became darker Kagome told Rin it was time for bed, Daisuke went into the woods to gather leaves and sticks to make beds for his Lady and the child . Once he was done with that he added more wood to the fire, Kagome just put Rin to sleep and went to sit next to Daisuke. "Daisuke, are you going to sleep tonight? I will stay up and watch over you and Rin." He shook his head then said "No my Lady, you shall sleep I will watch over camp tonight." Kagome nodded the got up but before she left she kissed Daisuke on the cheek and whispered a quick thank you, she walked slowly to where her bed was located-which was next to Rin's.

She laid down and soon she felt the back water's take over her and she was sleep…

_**-=-=-Flash back in Dream-=-=-**_

_Kagome woke up on a hard wooden table, she turned her head and try to make out what her eyes were telling her but she could get the picture, "Hello my little lovely , I bet your wondering where you are." Kagome stared in the direction that the voice was coming from but her vision was still not clear. When she tried to talk her voice didn't make a sound. "Oh no no no don't try to talk my darling you are dying…" Kagome began to panic then relaxed '__**what do I have to live for anyway? InuYasha doesn't love me and I can't go home to my mother, and my father is dead maybe it's time that I joined him and-**__ she was interrupted by the sound of laughter ._

"_My darling I'm going to kill you yes, but I'm going to save you as well." Now Kagome was confused __**'what does he mean?'**__ "What I mean dear child is that I'm going to drain your body of the blood you already have and replace it with my and the bat youkai's blood that almost killed you." __**'Can you read my mind?'**__ she asked the unknown man or youkai____"of course, I'm Naraku dear I can do anything." Kagome stated to panic again __**'What do you want Naraku?!' **__She yelled at him in her mind. _

"_I want you to work for me and baby if your good you'll become my mate." and with that her stuck the needles in her body and began to drain the blood from her, Kagome screamed, as the pain felt she was burning in the pits of hell…._

_**-=-=-End of flash back in dream-=-=-**_

Kagome woke up screaming Daisuke was at her side in no time. "Lady Kagome are you all right?" he questioned her, then she did something he would never expect. She put her face in his chest and cried he wrapped his arms around her and brong her into his lap his he held her, he rocked her back and forth trying ti calm her down but his efforts did not work. "What is wrong with her?" He turned to see an red eye Sesshomaru standing close behind him. Be for he could answer Sesshomaru took her out of his arm's and walked away.

Once Sesshomaru walked into camp with Ah-Un and Jaken on his back sleep, he heard Kagome scream and fear gripped his heart. He rushed to her but Daisuke got there first Sesshomaru watched as the boy tried to calm her but it wasn't working, Sesshomaru hid he aura so he would scare Kagome in this state he asked the young youkai what happened but the boy didn't answer fast enough for him, he grabbed Kagome and walked to sit against a tree.

He looked down at the still crying girl. "Kagome" purred, She didn't respond, he made low growls: and to his surprise she stop crying hearing his growls relaxed her. He only thought that worked on Inu youkai's but it now worked on Kagome. He began to rock her and this also calmed her . Kagome put her face in his chest and grabbed on to his haori when she felt him start to lift her.

Once she was calm enough Sesshomaru felt that she should go back to her pad on the floor next to Rin and the fire, When he began to lift she grabbed on to him with a death grip. "No, I don't want to leave from you." he heard her hoarse voice say. He nodded then wrapped his tail around her tiny form then brong her closer to his chest. He began his low growls again to put her to sleep once he did he held her even tighter than closed his eyes because tomorrow they were heading back to his castle.

**I don't own InuYasha. review **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was rainy, Kagome always loved the rain and her waking up to it was the perfect way of starting off her day. But the sliver haired lord did not find the rain as relaxing like Kagome did. They were under the same tree that Kagome fell asleep in his arms, She blushed when she noticed that his arms were still wrapped around her.

'_Wait a minute how did he get his arm back? I thought he lost it when InuYasha cut it off.'__** Well maybe he's like that animal that can cut his tail off and grow it back.**_ Kagome chuckled at that thought._ very funny Yumi.__** glad to make you laugh babe. **_" what is it that you find funny?" she heard the god holding her ask. "um…nothing just a in side joke." she answered truthfully, she new if she had lied he would have smelled it.

He raised one sliver eyebrow at the female youkai in his arms, which brought him back to what type of youkai could she be . He knew she was once human, in fact he knew she was the little onna that followed his half brother around. She still smelled of her human blood when he first saw her but the smelled was very faint . "Hey! are you listening to me?!" Kagome said digging her little finger in his chest. He found the action very amusing, "Well? Did you hear what I just said?" she ask, in fact he did not hear a single word she said.

Ignoring her question he ask one of his own "Kagome, do you know what type of youkai you are?" she opened her mouth to yell at him again but what he said was not what she expected him to say. "I…I don't know." she said then went off into deep thought, _what did my dream mean? was it actually what happened to me? Was I drain of my blood ? Ahh! So many confusing questions._ taking a deep breath to steady herself Kagome looked up at the now thinking Sesshomaru, she took this time to get up out of his arms.

Sesshomaru tighten his hold on Kagome, not wanting her to leave just yet. "Um…Sessy I need to got use it." she said " use it? Sessy?" he couldn't hide his amusement this time let out a big grin when started to blush, "um, sorry my inner voice calls you, and I meant i have to go relieve myself ." he slowly let his grip on her loosen, she did the rest of the work by pushing herself out of his arms, Sesshomaru watched as his miko run behind some tree's he didn't miss her pick up a couple of leaves then look at them making sure there was no bugs.

He shook his head, _that woman _he thought _**our woman**_ his beast thought. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled then rushed over to his side, she pulled him up to look behind him-more like he leaned up so the girl may do as she wish- "Where's Kagome?" she asked feeling a little sad, Sesshomaru looked at her for a long time then answered " the miko is-"

"Right here" Kagome finished for him, Rin squealed then ran to Kagome's side. "Lady Kagome! Rin thought you left!" Kagome kneeled down so that she was eye to eye with Rin " Rin I would never leave you without saying goodbye first." Kagome made her voice sound as soft as she could , she wasn't very good at being nice like normal people or youkai. Hell she wasn't normal at all she was more like insane , yes that was the word very very insane .

'_I wonder why I am this way… when I was with InuYasha I didn't act this way I was normal but every since I had sex with Naraku I haven't been the same.' __**Maybe it's because of the blood we in us, that wasn't a dream you had, I showed it to you. You should no what he did you**__ 'Why not just tell me instead of scaring the shit out of me in my dreams?' __**Oh well you need a good scaring every once in a while.**_ Kagome could hear Yumi laughing at her , and she growled.

Rin screamed which brought her back to reality, she looked down at the crying girl sitting in front of her. "Rin, quiet yourself" Sesshomaru's icy voice said, Kagome glared at him, she knew he could feel her just because he's eyes were closed didn't mean anything. "_You___should take your own advice Sesshomaru," Kagome hissed at him; But he acted as if she didn't say a word.

Kagome turned her attention back to the now silently crying girl, "Rin?" Kagome said in her forced soft voice, "What wrong why are you crying?" Kagome said then reached out to bring Rin in her arms. Rin screamed and moved further back away from Kagome, Kagome was hurt at the movement she continued to talk I her soft voice. "Rin, what did I do?" Rin could hear the hurt in Kagome's voice, " you growled at Rin, Rin did something wrong?" she asked Kagome. "of course not I wasn't growling at you I was growling at …err… the voice inside my head." Rin looked up at Kagome then slowly moved towards her, Kagome opened her arms so Rin could hug her.

Rin then jumped into Kagome's arms, she felt Kagome tighten her hold around her stomach. "I'm so sorry Rin…" Kagome whispered.

Daisuke eyes were wide, had he just heard Kagome apologize and be _nice _to a _mortal _girl. It's not like she didn't like humans she was once one but she never paid them any attention . And now she's hugging a mere human girl and soothing her, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl. Right now he wished he was her so Kagome would hold him the way she held the child.

Kagome pulled away from Rin then rubbed her hair "Now go get cleaned up kiddo." Rin nodded then ran over to Ah-Un and got her bathing supplies and a new kimono then grabbed Jaken "Jaken can you smell the river or hot spring's?" Rin asked cheerfully, "Of course I do wench! I pity you human's! now follow me." Rin nodded and grab Jakens hand and ran off into the forest of course Sesshomaru tripped him before he got to far, which made Rin and Kagome giggle.

Daisuke got stated on a fire, once he was done he asked Kagome about her dream. And she told both Sesshomaru and Daisuke, Daisuke nodded his head he did remember when Naraku first brong Kagome to the castle. That wasn't a very good day for her.

Sesshomaru looked bored, "Miko you have that fifthly half breeds blood in you?" Sesshomaru asked lifting his eyebrow "Didn't I just say that." Kagome snapped at him, "Miko it will do you good not to yell at this Sesshomaru." he warned but Kagome didn't care, "And it will do _you _good to cal me by my name, by the way it's Ka-go-me. Can you get that almighty Lord?" she hissed at him. Sesshomaru lost his patience for the miko in a flash he had her against a tree with his hand wrapped tight against her neck,

Daisuke ran to aid Kagome but was stopped by Sesshomaru's whip. "Daisuke" Kagome whimpered "Stay were… you are." she told him, he had no other thing to do beside's listen to her. He growled but nodded and stepped back.

Kagome was trying to breathe but Sesshomaru's hand wouldn't let her, then it hit her. The conversion she had with the old human woman, what was she living for? She had no reason, she could put the shikon jewel back together and defeat Naraku but she didn't want to that. Dieing didn't sound so bad to her t the moment, she stopped her struggles and just let him kill her.

Sesshomaru saw how Kagome stopped moving and trying to breathe and this displeased him. _does she not want to live? _he thought then dropped her so that she would hit the ground hard then he asked " Why did you stop fighting for your live?" Kagome looked down she didn't want him to see her tears, but she knew he could smell them. She didn't answer him either.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome chin and jerked her head up causing her to whimper , "answer me miko" he said in a deadly voice . Kagome just stared into his golden eyes, she didn't plan on talking to him or telling him her reason . "miko!" he yelled at her, her blue eyes looked bored. "Do you think what your doing to me is hurting me, I mean yes it's hurting me physically but mentally I've had worst. You can do whatever you want to me and I'll just take it without a word, I stopped because I don't mind dying, it isn't a big deal to me." he just looked at her.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he threw Kagome over his shoulder then turned and sat against the tree he used to choke her. Kagome just laid there on the ground_ 'I thought we were getting along but then he does this? To me to us?' _for the first time Yumi had nothing to say to her, Kagome felt herself being lifted up from the ground but she did not care, "Lady Kagome was the last thing she heard until she let the black waters take over her.

When Daisuke saw the blood polling around Kagome's head her panic and ran to her side then carried her to the nearest river, to wash her off then wrap her head…

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"How dare she!" Naraku hissed "How dare she hit her master!" Naraku was still recovering from what Kagome did to him he didn't know he made her that strong he was basically boiling in anger then a thought crossed hid mind, He would make Kagome pay. Not just now but he would get her when she down, he knew that was a low blow but hr didn't care.

Oh yes he would get that miko if it is the last thing he will do. And he couldn't help but think it was going to be the last thing he would ever do….

**I don't own InuYasha, Review **


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome woke up to the sound of singing and also with a head ache, " Ahh." she groaned. "Lady Kagome!" yelled Rin, but she covered her mouth with her hands when Kagome winced from the loud sound; "Sorry my lady" Rin whispered this time. Daisuke came over with some water in a glass bowl, he had put some medicine in it for her to heal faster. "thank you Daisuke, and how did you know how to make glass?" she asked sounding very confused.

Daisuke chuckled and said " My Lady I am a fire youkai, any thing that fire can make so can I." Kagome was still confused " well where did you get the sand?"

" When I visited someone by the ocean." he said to her, but what he meant was 'when I had to go kill someone'. "Rin is going to go get you flowers, so you can feel better." She said not to loud but still excited.

"That sounds nice Rin, why don't you take Daisuke along with you." they both nodded , then Rin grabbed his hand and ran to the nearest flower field. Kagome sighed heavily she wanted to be alone during times when she was weak.

She hated feeling like this. _'I will have to train harder I will not let him push me around anymore even if I can't hit him back I have to learn how to heal faster' __**'what happened to the 'I have no reason to live so why not die' theory?' **__'I may not have a reason to I've but that doesn't mean I have to die or live unhappy' __**'finally! You say something positive, oh and I'll teach you I'm a master at this stuff.' **_Kagome could smell and hear Sesshomaru coming so she hurried and drunk the rest of the water then stood up for his approach .

Sesshomaru came into site he looked like he was debating about something, or if he wasn't sure about something. When he felt like he was close enough he stopped , there was a long silence until Kagome interrupted it. "May I help you with anything Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her eyes never leaving his.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw fear and hate, _'did o put theses emotions into her?' __**well not all of them but most of them yes. **_Sesshomaru growled and his eyes turned red, causing Kagome to back away from him_. '__**Tsk tsk tsk now look you've scared her again' '**__Shut up!' _"Ka-go-me, I apologize for scaring you, and hitting you earlier. I can understand if you wish to leave me and be on your way, but I wish for you to stay." he said, and Kagome was shocked not only did he apologize but his icy voice was warm and it burned her with his regret.

Kagome pulled herself together "Lord Sesshomaru, I will not leave Rin she would be heart broken if I did that. I will stay with you and I'm the one who should apologize I made you mad next time I will watch my mouth." she then turned on her heels to go pick up the camping gear, Sesshomaru went to sit under his tree again. Soon after everything was packed Rin and Daisuke return and it was time to head to the castle, "miko we will be returning tomorrow morning.

" Lord Sesshomaru, why do you call me out of my name when others are around?" Kagome asked sounding a little annoyed, " I am not calling you out of your name, I am addressing your title." His now once again icy voice said. _**'it's just an act for the others, well for Daisuke. He doesn't want anyone to know he has a weakness' **__'I weakness? What is his? And what does it have to do with me?' __**'Duh you are his weakness, you and Rin' .**_This new information shocked Kagome and for the rest of the night she stayed quiet.

Sesshomaru notice Kagome's quietness and wondered what was wrong he had apologized to her, and she had Rin here with her so what was wrong? _**'Maybe you should ask her, what if she found out like our little smart…. Wait what is she? What type of Youkai is she?**_ _I do not know but we shall find out once we get to the palace._

**I don't own InuYasha, review **


	11. Chapter 11

_**SOOO um, sorry about you know not updating and stuff… I kinda forgot about it. If you wish to kill me I won't stop you.. **_

_**Kagomes dream**_

_Drip, drip, drip. Was all she could hear. Her head spun in all types of circles she felt like she needed to vomit. But most of all she felt fear she knew the dripping sound was her blood dripping from the table which she laid on…_

_Naraku stuck tubes into her body then he just left. And now here she was laying on a table knowing she was dying._

_She didn't care that she was, what did she have to live for now that InuYasha Choose Kikyo. Just thinking of that name sickened her._

_If in some weird way she lived threw this she would get revenge on both InuYasha and…. __**It **__. But she knew she was dying. Slowly and painfully ._

_But she didn't care. For some reason she kept thinking of the song Ohio is for lovers By Hawthorne heights.. And I can't make it on my own_

_(and I can't make it on my own ) Because my heart is in Ohio_

_So cut my wrist and black my eyes_

_(so cut my wrist and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die_

_Because you killed me_

_You know you do, you kill me well_

_You like it too, and I can tell_

_You never stop until my final breathe is gone_

_Spare me just three last words_

"_I love you" is all she heard_

_I'll wait for you but I can't wait forever….._

_Those lyrics ran threw her mind over and over. Tears slid down her cheeks at the song.. 'How could he do this to me? HOW!'_

_Then she cried herself to sleep…._

_Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!…._

_**End of dream**_

When she opened her eyes it was still dark outside, she sat up and put her head between her legs to stop the dizziness she was feeling when she finally stop feeling like she had to throw up she looked up into the sky and glared at the stars.

'_Kami- sama ! Why me?! I've done nothing wrong and yet you punish me?!' _she thought. She could feel the unshed tears coming and tried her best to hold them back.

But failed. They leaked down her face betraying her as they fell. '_Why would you do such a cruel thing?!' _

She didn't notice the amber eyes watching her. She looked back down at the ground and sobbed. She cried and she cried hard. She promised her self she would not cry over him anymore not after this so she let it all out.

Several minutes past and she was done crying. She just stared at that same patch of grass she was looking at when she started crying.

She envied that plant, it was stepped on all day and sometimes night but it never flatten it grew back greener than ever knowing it was going to be flatten again. She wished she could do that too.

The taiyoukai watched her as she stared down at the patch of grass and debated if he wanted to go comfort her or just let her be… well it wasn't much of a debate he _wanted _to go to her and tell her it would be okay, but he was confused on how.

He never cared enough to comfort anyone besides Rin and what he did for her wasn't much all he'd do is pat her head and she would feel better instantly. Should he go pat the miko's head? Would that make her feel better like it did Rin?

'_**No you baka Rin is a child Kagome is a woman why would she want to be patted on the head' **_he's beast asked him _' why must you even speak to this Sesshomaru.' _he asked his beast. Sighing on the inside he rose to his feet, walked to where _his_ miko sat. _**'She is demon now baka!' **__'yes but is she not still part miko.' _he told his beast.

It nodded it's head _**'I guess you have a point with that "Master"' **_his beast slurred the word not liking how it tasted on his tongue. The next few seconds in his walk he waited for the beast to give him some type of advice in how to comfort the girl.

' _**I thought you wanted me to keep quiet make up her mind Sesshomaru' **_Lord Sesshomaru growled to his beast in his head and stopped in mid-step._ ' will you tell me are not?' _he demanded .

Sighing his beast told him what to do, or at least what to do with a female Inu Youkai. Deciding that it would have to do, Sesshomaru continued his walking to the youkai miko.

As he got closer to her he could feel her hurt and sorrow blasting from her in huge energy waves . He had to take a deep breathe ( mentally) to continue walking near the woman.

Feeling a powerful energy she turn to see non other than the taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru himself, he had his same mask on with those hard golden eyes. She sighed knowing he came to tell her to stop her crying because she was disturbing him.

So before he could even speak, she did. " Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama, I did not mean to disturb you with my sobbing I'll try to keep it down." She sounded so broken. Where was his cold hearted insane killer when needed and motherly figured woman go? All that was left was a broken hearted girl.

He wanted to just scoop her up in his arm and hold her until she feel asleep then talk to her while she was sleep and tell her how he loved her and would stay by her for anything. '_Wait did I just think that?' _he asked himself and began to just turn away from her and walk back to his spot under tha cherry blossom tree he was sitting under.

_But he could bring his eyes away from her wintry blue eyes. Before he knew he founded himself doing just what he thought a moment ago. He felt her still his in arm, and purred in his throat and she instantly calmed. "Ka-go-me" he whispered her name in her ear. " It is ok, do not over matters you can not control. Save your tears for a greater issue." he told her and he meant every word he said._

_She shouldn't be wasting her tears on something as little as InuYasha he didn't even need to her to tell him why she was crying he knew it was because of his little brother._

" _Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked in a quiet voice, he wonder when she started using his titles but answered her anyway. "Hai?" she hesitated and twirled her hair around her pale fingers. Then lifted her winter blue eyes to his amber ones. " Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked the question and he wished he did not hear it but his demonic hearing wouldn't betray him like that ._

_He decided to just keep quiet and walked back over to the sakura tree he was sitting under and held her against his chest. _

_She assumed he wasn't going to answer her question so she just dropped it. Snuggling closer to his chest she sighed and relaxed completely trusting him with her life. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. " domo arigato Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said and yawned once more._

"_sleep" he commanded and she nodded getting as closer as she could to him, as she fell back to the land of dreams. But this time her dreams where peaceful ._

_Sesshomaru purred in content as his miko fell asleep… She needed it because in a few hours the day would start. And it would be very long. He sighed as he placed his head to the tree and closed his eyes . Fore he to would need his rest…_

_Don't own InuYasha, review _


	12. Chapter 12

_The next day_

**Kagome woke up in the arms of Sesshomaru and was slightly confused she wondered how did she get in his strong arms , the memories of last night came crashing back. **

**She had to take a deep breathe to clam herself. She remembered how Sesshomaru purred to clam her.**

**She remembered loving his touch, and wishing the night would never end… **

**She could smell meat cooking and could hear Rin humming to herself. "Good morning Lady Kagome" she heard Daisuke's deep voice speak to her. She turned in Sesshomaru's arms to look at him. Smiling she told him good morning.**

**And pure shock written all over his beautiful face, slowly he came back his normal self and gave a little shaky smile back, Her version of Daisuke was blurred with pinks, blues, and yellows then the scent of honey suckles hit her nose.**

"**Lady Kagome! Look what Rin has brought you!" Rin Yelled (Screamed) Kagome sat up in Lord Sesshomaru's lap and leaned back. She felt how hard his chest was even in his clothing. **

" **Thank you Rin, I love them." Kagome said taking the flowers from Rin.**

**Rin Cheered and ran over to Daisuke, " Daisuke-sama! Lady Kagome likes them! You were right!" He smiled at the young girl and handed her the rabbit that he was cooking. **

" **be careful Rin this is hot." She nodded and grabbed the meat sitting it on some leaves she brong back with her.**

**Sesshomaru watched the scene that played before him, it was… peaceful. But his favorite part was Kagome leaning against his chest, he loved how she felt against him her so soft form pressed against his hard one. **

**He watched her as she watched Rin eat her food and talk to the fire youkai, he didn't know why she traveled with such as him. Yes he was strong but nothing in comparison with Sesshomaru, so he figured there was no need for him here. Rin seemed to like… and a lot.**

**That made him growl lowly, yes Rin adored this fire youkai and Sesshomaru did not like it.**

**Her feelings toward the youkai differed from the feelings toward himself. Rin blushed when around the fire youkai but saw Sesshomaru as a father figure which he didn't mind.**

**But she was way to young to be liking some as this youkai right now. He should have to talk to the fire youkai when Rin or Kagome were not around. **

**Hearing Sesshomaru growl Kagome looked up to see what was wrong, She saw him staring at Daisuke then at Rin then back Daisuke. "My Lord?" she asked waiting for him to answer her. "Hai" he growled out giving her permission to ask her question. **

" **What's wrong? You look at Daisuke as if he has committed a crime against you ." peeling his eyes away from this **_**'Daisuke' **_**he looked down at his intended. **_**' Yes! Finally you have admitted it!' **_his beast roared Confused now Sesshomaru asked his beast what did he mean, but of course he face gave nothing away. _**'You just called our intend, "Intended"' **_

Sesshomaru ignored his beast of course he called his miko his intended because that's what she is. Is **will **be his mate.

"I find this _Daisuke _person unneeded" he voiced his thoughts to her. Her winter blue eyes showed confusion. " Why not my Lord?" she asked him. Fighting back the urge to sigh " Because I believe that Rin has taken a liking to him" His voice was now back to normal.

" And that is a problem? Rin is not allowed to have friends?" she asked sounding a little mad.

"She doesn't just view him as a friend, she blushes when he merely looks at her."

Kagome's eyes light up, was it possible that the _'Lord Sesshomaru' _was concerned for his ward on who she chooses for a mate. " You believe she likes him more than just a friend?" Kagome asked trying to hide her giggle.

Sesshomaru nodded once. Kagome let out a laugh which caused Rin and Daisuke to look over at Sesshomaru and Kagome. Rin joined Kagome in her laughing not knowing she was laughing she just decide to laugh to.

Once Kagome clamed down and stopped laughing so did Rin. With a huge smile across Rin's face she said " Kagome-sama is funny." then turned back to her food.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back up Sesshomaru, " I don't think Rin even knows about any of that yet Sesshomaru. You don't need to focus on that okay?" she asked placing the palm of her hand on his cheek.

He looked deep into her eyes watching them as they twinkled, the was shot with fear. Her hand moved from his cheek and she bowed her head. " Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama"

He noticed how she didn't use his title in her last sentence but used it now. Putting two clawed fingers under her chin he raised her face so that her blue eyes were staring into his amber ones.

" Do not apologize Kagomes." he told her in a somewhat warmer voice " also I prefer you don't use my titles it doesn't fit you."

That had to be the longest and nicest thing Sesshomaru has ever told her. She smiled brightly at him and nodded in his grip.

He decided he liked her better this way rather than all insane and blood hungry, although he wondered where that part of her went.

Deciding they better get going he called Jaken over and told him to get the dragon ready and packed, He told Kagome that she should properly go eat for the ride back to the castle. Nodding in agreement she got up out of his lap, and as soon as she did she felt all cold.

Like she needed a jacket but ignored it and kept walking over to the fire. Seeing Kagome coming Daisuke grabbed her some raw meat placing it on a leave and handed it to her. Kagome took the meat but did not eat it.

She knew now she was a youkai but she still felt that eating raw meat was well… gross. "Um… Daisuke?" she asked. He looked up at her than the meat. "My Lady?" he acknowledged her. "Can I have a piece of cooked meat?"

She asked eyeing the raw meat in front of her. "Of course my Lady." he said taking the raw meat from her and replacing it with a cooked one.

Sighing in content Kagome began eating her food, And could feel Rin staring at her. "Rin? Is there something that you need?" she asked the little girl, Rin nodded walked to were Kagome sat.

" Can Rin put flowers in your hair Kagome-sama?" she asked Kagome looking hopeful Kagome nodded and Rin braided Kagomes hair adding flowers as she went.

Several minutes later Kagome had a head full of flowers, Rin braided the top of her hair back placing flowers where the braid ended and letting the rest of the unbraided hair fall down her back.

"Kagome-sama looks Beautiful!" Rin clapped and cheered. Kagome patted her head and rose to her feet. Daisuke had already packed everything they used and sit it on the dragon.

" Rin, Kagome it's time to dispatch off to the castle he said standing to his feet and walking the way where his castle stood. Kagome and Rin Following with Daisuke not to far behind…

_**Don't own InuYasha, review**_


	13. Chapter 13

They have been walking for three hours now and Rin has been talking ever since they started. Kagome wondered how one little girl could have so much to talk about, she stopped listening two hours back but she still nodded her head and smiled at the young girl. Her thoughts where all on Sesshomaru he had asked her not to address him by his titles but just call him by his name.

That was a little confusing to her. '_why would he want a demoness like me to not use his title, I'm sure that would be disrespectful towards him so why?' _she asked herself not remembering she had her inner beast there _**'I knew you where stupid "Master" but not that stupid. It's obvious that he wants to mate with you.' **__'Are you fucking psycho? He would rather die than mate a human that was turned youkai from Naraku'_

Speaking of which her thoughts suddenly wondered to him. _'I wonder what his plans are, will he really come after me knowing I could easily kill him…' _her inner youkai never got the chance to answer her " Kagome-sama?" Rin yelled at her. She looked down to see Rin with her hands on her hips pouting. "Where you not listening to Rin?" she asked looking a little sad. "Rin I'm very sorry I was just thinking to much, do you think you could forgive me?"

She asked Rin stooping down to her level , she poked Rin in the nose lightly and smiled. Rin laughed and clapped her hands and hugged Kagome. " Rin forgives" Kagome stood back up "Good now lets go before Sesshomaru and Daisuke leaves us" Rin nodded and begain to run after her Lord and friend. Kagome also ran but at demon speed picking up Rin on the way. Rin laughed and cheered as Kagomes stopped behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't bother with putting Rin down she just simply held the light weight girl while she talked and played with Kagomes hair…

Four hours later…

Rin was sound asleep in Kagome arms as she still held her, " Lady Kagome?" Daisuke asked " Yes?" she answered " do you wish for me to hold the girl so that you can rest for a while?" Kagome's eyebrows went up in question Rin weighed just about nothing to

Kagome did he think she was weak? "Daisuke I am pretty capable of carrying Rin, so no thank you" Daisuke nodded and continued to follow Lord Sesshomaru. " we shall arrive at my castle in accurately thirty minutes."

He said without looking back. Kagome was some what relieved to hear this news, she rubbed Rin's back and hummed to herself. She noticed how she was becoming much nicer than before when she was killing anyone and everyone without much of a reason. _**'perhaps you were PMSing' **_her inner youkai laughed. Kagome just shook her head, '_I hope that's not what I'm like during those times of the months' _Kagomes beast just chuckled as it faded back into the cage in her mind.

She could smell Sesshomaru's castle and city, all the foods and youkai and humans working to make. Rin stirred as she awakened, rubbing her eyes and yawning she looked up at Kagome and smiled "Mama?"

she whispered and Kagome stopped if she were still human she would have dropped Rin from surprised but instead she held her tighter, she would protect Rin with her life anyone that had a problem with the child now had one with her. Because now she viewed Rin as her Daughter which no one would touch.

"Yes my baby?" she answered in a honey tone that was so soft. Rin grinned up at Kagome she always wanted a mother and now she had one she said the only word's that came to mind.. "I love you mama"

Kagomes breathe hitched and she wanted to cry.. "I love you too sweetie" she said and nuzzled Rin's hair.

It was unknown but Sesshomaru heard everything that happened between his ward and his intended. So she has adopted his ward that made them like husband and wife in human terms. In twenty minutes when will arrive to the castle. He sighed, _'I hope Jaken has gathered all my paper work so I may sign them with ease' __**'This is Jaken we are talking about more than likely he has not' **_his beast commented

Pinching the bridge of his nose he walked faster and closed his eyes . He tried not to growl at the thought of paper all over his study, so to calm himself he breathed in Kagome scent he could smell Rin's scent on her as well.

The twenty minutes past and the castle was finally coming into view, he heard Kagomes sharp intake of air and hid his smirk. So she approved of his home. _' Soon pretty demoness this will be your home as well' Speaking of Demoness what type of demon was she. Didn't she use to be a Miko how can a Miko change from something so pure into something so well dark._

_He would have to ask her later, his head general greeted him at the Great gates, "Welcome back my Lord" he said as he bowed lowly" I trust that your travels have been spent well?" he said eyeing Kagome and Daisuke._

_Sesshomaru simply nodded and walk pasted his general to the gates and entered…_

_Kagome was taken back by the beautiful structure is was from the future and still this was the most beautiful building she has ever seen. The Gates where bright white with a guard at each corner staring down making sure no one unwanted enters. _

_Then a Youkai man came out and greeted Sesshomaru, he looked pretty high up so she guessed he was his general. She also guessed he was Inu Youkai because of his short white hair and marking similar to Sesshomaru's minus the moon and the golden eyes, instead of gold his eyes were a deep purple. She couldn't help but drool over him. He wasn't as handsome as Sesshomaru but at least she had a chance with him unlike with Sesshomaru._

_Putting down Rin so she could skip. Kagome was interested in seeing more of the castle cities if the gates are this beautiful she followed Rin who follow Daisuke who followed Sesshomaru into the castle grounds. Kagome thought she fainted and gone to heaven not that she believes in such a place but the castle was stunning ._

_It was also white and had little gold carving of what looked like dogs in it, she was to far away that see couldn't even tell, they were many other smaller castles around but she could tell the one in the middle was Sesshomaru's it was the biggest and she wondered why she could not see over the Gates it was clearly taller than it but she couldn't see it when they approached. "Sesshomaru why could I not see the castle over the gates when the castle is clearly-" She was interrupted by a whiny females voice._

"_Lord Sesshomaru where have you been?" a female with short green hair. Yelled as she clung to Sesshomaru's chest "Kasumi, do not touch this Sesshomaru's chest unless he wish it." Sesshomaru warned as he pushed her off his person. Kasumi just shook her head and smiled at him._

"_But my Lord I have missed you so, will I join you in your our bed tonight?" she asked sounding so fake. "wench it is not 'our' bed it is mine, and no this Sesshomaru has no use of you for tonight." he said as he walked past her " But my Lord-" Kasumi was cut of by Kagome this time _

" _Stop being so Nagy he said no, no means no, I'm guessing you are one of his whores ask him tomorrow night your starting to bug me with that fake voice of yours" Kagome said as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and continued to follow Rin. " Who do you think you are talking to Lord Sesshomaru's most favored concubine! You whore!-" before she could finish what she was saying Kagome had her hands around the little sluts throat, her blue eyes now changing to a dark grey color " who do you think you are talking to Sesshomaru' s SLUT I don't give a damn as to your title you will NOT disrespect me like that in front of my daughter now apologize to her."_

_Kagome threw the girl to ground before Rin, "Like hell I will apologize to a mere child and human at that." Kagome growled and stormed over to Kasumi " Do you wish to live slut? " she asked but did not wait for a answer her foot came stumping down on Kasumi's back "answer me" she whispered. The girl shook her head. "then apologize to her." Kasumi took a steady breath and…._

_Review don't own it_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Last time…**_

_Kagome threw the girl to ground before Rin, "Like hell I will apologize to a mere child and human at that." Kagome growled and stormed over to Kasumi " Do you wish to live slut? " she asked but did not wait for a answer her foot came stumping down on Kasumi's back "answer me" she whispered. The girl shook her head. "then apologize to her." Kasumi took a steady breath and…._

"I…I am sorry Master Rin" Kasumi whispered to Rin. Kagome smirked and let go of Kasumi. Nodding in approval she walked over to Rin and grabbed her little hand " Thank you mama that mean lady has been bothering Rin ever since Rin got here." Kagome growled under her breathe remembering the last time she scared her daughter. " Rin honey it's 'she has been bothering "me" ever since "I" came here. Okay? And I can promise you that if she ever bother you again ok honey?"

Rin nodded her head making her black hair wash her cheeks, Sesshomaru was pleased by his intended work with Kasumi. But what he was not happy about was she had been bothering Rin and Rin did not tell him this has been happening. But she told Kagome her new mother, he would have to talk to Rin later about that.

They where arriving to the main castle which was Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Western lands, finally getting to the entrance there were lines of solders six on each side as he walked between them receiving "welcome home Lord Sesshomaru" then there were eight maids two pushed open the doors to the castle. They all bowed lowly as he passed to go in.

'_wow no wonder why he's so stuck up, he has a hole kingdom wrapped his pinky claw' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at the solders and maids _**' hmm he won't find us bowing to him and acting like we are lower than him.. I'll kick his little doggy ass!' her inner beast roared at the challenge, Kagome smirked at her beast finally something they agreed on.**_

_**Walking into the Castle was even more beautiful than the outside, the floors were marble and were black the walls were a ruby red with designs white dogs and golden clouds there where three main beams in the house they were red and had dragons and white dogs fighting, you could tell the dog was winning by how high it was on the dragon.**_

"_**Kagome you are to get ready in your room that this maid will take you to so you can prepare for dinner, take Rin with you" with that he turned his back and begain walking down one of the big hallways " wow Sesshomaru that's the longest thing I've ever heard you say." Kagome muttered under her breathe, she heard Sesshomaru cough but it kind of sounded like a chuckle maybe she was just hearing things.**_

_**Sesshomaru heard Kagomes little come back to his statement and chuckled. He made his way to his study but before he could there one of his maids told him his mother was coming for her visit. His face paled a little and he pushed her aside and went to his study….**_


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru entered his study and sat at his desk, he began to look threw the pile of paper work on his desk. Sighing he signed his name on them saying that he recieved nd reviewed them, he servant told him that his mother shouls arrived tomorrow morning.

The last time he saw his mother was three years ago and she was practically clawing his throat out about findind suitable mate she even brong the Eastern's lords daughter along thinking maybe he would change his mind when he saw her beauty. in fact Sesshomaru did not even know she was there until his mother interduce her.

Sighing once more he ran his clawed fingers threw his hair and called out to a servant, "what my i do for you milord?" came the voice of a toad servant he had dark green short hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail and pale skin with bright lime green eyes.

he bowed lowly to Sesshomaru, "Bring the miko to my quarters" he then lifted his hand dismissing the servant, The toad youkai bowed lowly again and went too go do as he was told.

Sesshomaru rised from his desk and walked to his room so he would be there before the miko would arrive. He summoned another servant and told it to bring tea and sweet rice to his room, as the servat left the toad servant arrived with Kagome in tow.

She sat on the other side of the low table cross from Sesshomaru and smiled as the toad youkai bowed lowly once more and left them to be alone.

"What do you find amusing miko?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the name he given her ut replied. "i assumed toad youkai were all gross and slimy...youkai" she added and smiled again when he frown. "you will address this Sesshomaru by his name miko" he growled out.

"And you will address this Kagome by her name youkai" she mocked him highly amused.

Sesshomaru rosed at inhuman speed and had her pressed agaisnt the floor with his weight on top of her, She felt the wind knocked out of her chest having a hard time breathing and it didn't help that Lord big ass was on top of her.

"get...off" she weezed out but he merely pushed onto her harder earning a strangle cry.

"Say my name miko" he whispered and she shook her head the best she could.. "No...say..mine..and..ill...say..yours.." she breathed out. His beast rosed to the challenged, Sesshomaru eyes turned blood red as he flipped her over so she laid on her stomach and her back was to his stomach.

She breathed out and cough as the air flew back into her lung, the she felt Sesshomaru put his weight back on her then out of nowhere she felt the most horrifying pain and it her lip to keep from screamig but she thrashed under him trying to get away she felt the hands on her wrist tighten holding her in place.

Sesshomaru moved her hair from the ack of her neck and bit down hard on the skin he automatically felt her thrashed beneath him in pain he held onto her tighter so she couldn't get away, he let go of her neck and spoke "submit to me miko and say my name"

she was breathing hard and heard his words, "I will not you do not say my name so i won't say yours!" she tried to look over her shoulder at him but her hair was violently pulled and the pain i her neck returned even more painful.

She scream and cried trying her best to get away from him..he was no Naraku she couldn't throw him off her.

She felt the blood dripping down her neck and felt his claws dip into her wrist she screamed even louder.

_**say his name! make him stop! the pain! we can't take the pain! bare your neck to him and scream his name! **_her inner demon yelled at her..

She bared her neck to him and screamed "Lord Sesshomaru!" the pain immediately vanished and she was in his arms as he cuddled her and licked her woulds..she whimpered as he licked the ack of her throat.

His beast was still at the surface as he growled soothingly and licked her wounds healing them. Once he was done he took off her clothes and picked her up and walked over to his bed and set her down.

He took off his own clothes as he felt his beast move ack down and he was back in control his blood red eyes changed back into his amber one's andd he lifted the silk sheets and slid in next to Kagome.

She flinched as she felt his bare chest against her back and his hands rubbing her stomach, he growled lowly feeling her flinch and pulled her to him rubbing her stomach. "Kagome...sleep" his low voice commanded her. She was shocked to hear him say her name but then complied and fell asleep.

He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as well..they had a long day tomorrow for his mother will be here.

Sorry i took so long to update my computer- who cares well im back now, review please

i dnt own inuyasha


End file.
